Not So Perfect Harmony
by Miss-Anoymous
Summary: Follow the nations and vocaloids as they live in perfect harmony! Yeah, not really.. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or Hetaloid. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Japan (also known as Honda Kiku) had just woken up to a very loud argument and the smell of burnt food. Which meant only one thing..

The kids had to be awake already, why else would all of this be happening? Kiku tried not to think about it and tried to go back to sleep, keyword: _TRIED_!

Within 30 seconds his door flew open, revealing a certain teal haired teenager. "DAD! LEN HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH MY CLOSET AGAIN!" And soon after came the younger blond male.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Kiku sighed and sat up to resolve and listen to whatever Len and Miku were arguing about this time.

After about 5 minutes Kiku was finally able to get a few words in. "Exactry who is cooking?" He yawned.

The siblings stopped arguing and turned their heads towards their father. "Mikuo." They both answered in unison. Kiku's eyes widened at the answer and he quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to see a smiling teal haired boy standing over the smokey stove with burnt food on the skillet.

"Mornin' pops!" Exclaimed Mikuo. Kiku stared in shock and walked into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong, pops?" Mikuo looked worried, hurt, and disappointed. Kiku was finally able to gather his words and speak.

"You are a very, very smart boy, but cooking is definitery not your strong suit." Kiku still looked like he was in shock and shook his head.

Mikuo smiled nervously. "You think? Well, Iggy was the one that taught me!" Mikuo' s eyes suddenly glittered with excitement at the name. Kiku cleared his throat as Miku and Len walked in, glaring daggers at each other.

"Where's Rin?" Kiku liked to know where his children were at all times, just in case something happened.

"She went on a jog with Arthur." Miku answered rather sweetly without sweet intentions. Kiku's eyes widened at his daughter' s response. He didn't trust any boys around his little girls (except their brothers since he's convinced they're gay). Mikuo tensed and the corners of his mouth twitched, fighting to keep the smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door...

**A/N: Who do you think it should be? What should happen next? Leave your suggestions in the reviews if you like. Oh and I'll update my other stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miku skips over to the door almost a little too cheerfully and opened the door to reveal a little blonde teenage girl.

"Ohay- Oh God! Mikuo's cooking, isn't he!?" Rin covered her nose as the odor reached her.

"Rin, exactry where were you!? Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" Kiku was always a worry-wart when it came to his kids after certain...incidents that I really don't want to get into right now.

"I was with Asa-san...and a few others who decided to join us." Rin answered, mumbling the last parts since she didn't want to go through another interrogation (I'll probably explain later).

Unfortunately, Kiku heard what his youngest daughter said. "And who were the other peopre?" The young Kagamine wasn't sure if she should answer her oto-san, she'd probably be grounded again if she answered.

"Liz, Gil, and Abel...and I may or may not have ran into Emmy on the way back." Rin answered nervously as she blushed after saying the last two names. She began to sigh, they were dreamy, huh? BACK TO THE FANFIC! Well, Kiku apparently didn't agree with his daughter as he gave her 'the look'.

The Kagamine continued to daydream about the two nations, until-

"I think you should ground her, oto-san." DAMMIT MIKU! Why do you have to _hate _your sister soooo much!? Well, as they say, 'Green is the enemy'.

Kiku shook his head. "No. Your brother shourd be grounded for accepting cooking ressons from Engrand." Len laughed even though his father was serious.

"Awwww...Old man! Are you trying to say I'm not a good cook?" The teal-haired male frowned, pretending to be upset. Surprisingly, Mikuo was completely oblivious to the fact that his food was almost completely ash!

"I'm not trying. I am saying it, Mikuo." Kiku didn't see why his son hasn't realized HE CAN'T COOK TO SAVE HIS LIFE. Len just laughed even more, falling on the ground.

Somewhat normal father, self-centered daughter, gay son who can't cook, a son who apparently crossdresses, and his day dreaming twin sister. Wait until you meet the ones that moved out.

What is wrong with this family?


End file.
